Water parks have grown in popularity throughout the world in recent years. A water park is a type of amusement park that incorporates water features and rides, such as water slides, spray areas, lazy rivers, swimming pools, and other recreational bathing and swimming environments. Water parks may include artificial imitations of nature. For example, many water parks include artificial rivers and rides that simulate river rapids or waterfalls. As another example, water parks may include one or more wave pools that function as an artificial ocean environment. A wave pool may be described as a sanitized and controlled version of the natural surf and beach of an ocean shore.
Wave pools may be utilized to provide guests of a water park with an artificial environment for surfing, body boarding, or the like. Further, a wave pool may be provided in which guests can swim or merely lounge and enjoy the waves passing through the water. In order to provide an appropriate setting for a variety of guest activities, different types of waves may be desired. For example, large or powerful waves may be preferable for surfing activities and smaller waves may be preferable for swimming activities. Accordingly, a water park may provide different wave pools for different activities. Similarly, a water park may provide different types of waves in the same wave pool at different times to provide guests with a variety of experiences.